Talk:Eddie Blake
Was the Comedian's look based on Andrew 'Dice' Clay, or is the Diceman based on the Comedian or is it just coincidence? They have a very similar look at times. http://barry.freedomblogging.com/files/2008/06/dice.jpg Unfunny 18:12, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The Comedian's death in the movie Hi all! I have a question about the Watchmen movie (which is apparently coming out July 21st, can't wait). In the comic, it's explained that Adrian murders Blake because he accidentaly discovered the secret island where Veidt has people creating his monster. But, in the movie, they have dropped the subplot with the missing writers and scientists, so there is no secret island to discover. So what's Adrian's motive in killing Blake in the movie? Maybe I just missed it, but I really can't remember. :I think it is not explained. He just "somehow" discovered them MoffRebusMy Talk 06:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I guess you're right: Adrian says "Nixon had Blake keep tabs on us, to make sure we wouldn't be rocking the boat". At some point Blake found out what Adrian was doing in Antartica. Simple and efficient way to say what happened. Age in film The movie version of the Comedian is aged by 6 years. Where does it come from? I don't remember any reference to his age in the film. Also, what is all this "watchmen videos" episodes in youtube with no links? Is it spam? a joke? should we get rid of this? MoffRebusMy Talk 06:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Probably spam, but probably not a joke. Excise it all. -- Supermorff 10:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Blake is described as 67 shortly after his death at the beginning of the film. This makes him born around 1918, and 22 (not 16) during the attempted rape scene.--Tim Thomason 05:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::Okay then. I'm convinced! -- Supermorff 07:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's weird. Why should they make him older or younger and not stick to the canon? Since they took every care in minute background details, did they miss the timeline? MoffRebusMy Talk 08:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I wasn't as familiar with the comic, but I took note of most of the date and age references in the film. Sally Jupiter describes herself as 67 (not 65 as she should be) and Rorschach is described as a 35-year-old on the news after his arrest, when he should be 45. I'm assuming they aged Blake a bit, because Morgan doesn't look remotely like a 16-year-old in the 1940 scene. ::::The timeline was reworked a bit in relation to a few characters, just like the ending and some other minor details.--Tim Thomason 18:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Comedian's Costume I thought the Comedian's early costume was based on that of The Yellowjacket, a Charlton Comics aquisition from Yellowjacket Comics. The original Yellowjacket costume was a yellow boilersuit that was identical (later replaced by yellow tights, black boots and a yellow-and-black striped cape when Charlton acquired the property). It makes sense, because the hero was attacked by "yellow-jackets", a kind of wasp, and gained the power to control them - just like Blake armors up every time he is attacked or hurt and lashes out at others with his sarcasm. The final costume is also a dark riff on Captain America's red, white, and blue chainmail bodysuit. The note What is this? "When his apartment was broken into, he was writing a note to Laurie Juspeczyk. The note reads as follows: :Dear Laurie, :I don't know what your Mom has told you about me but I really :Well, I think that something terrible is going to happen soon, and before I die I just wanted you to know I lo The note cuts off there, presumably when he is interrupted." Where did you find this? As I know, there's no anything like that in the graphic novel. So, what is the source?